The Dude That Smells Really Good
by Bobwashere
Summary: Lilly is dating Oliver. And Miley is dating Nick Jonas. What happens when Lilly wants Nick. Nilly.Based off of the Jonas Brothers episode.
1. Maybe

**AN: OK. So I have just watched the Jonas Brothers episode...Several times. This is a idea that popped into my head this morning. It starts off as Loliver and Niley. Then it will be Nilly. And other pairings too...Yup...R &R Please!**

Lilly was walking home thinking about her two best friends. She had just spent the entire day with Miley and Oliver at Rico's. Lilly was thinking about Miley. Miley always got what she wanted. She got her dream to be a superstar and a normal girl at the same time. She got every guy she wanted. Every guy thought Miley was pretty.

Lilly remembered Josh. The boy who hated Hannah Montana. Miley tried to get him to like her alter ego. That may have been one of the few times that Miley did not get what she wanted. She lost Josh. Even though she tried so hard.

Jake Ryan. Lilly liked him. And Miley did not. Jake asked Lilly to the dance. She was happy because she got something that Miley did not. But then Miley liked him. Lilly was so screwed. The dance was ruined. But Miley got what she wanted.

She ended up dating Jake. But then Miley did not want Jake. And she got what she wanted.

Lilly thought about someone always watching over Miley. Most likely her mother. Lilly had a mother. But that could not measure up to the things Miley had.

All Lilly got was. Lucas and Matt. Lucas cheated on her. And Matt stood her up. It seemed as if only Lilly got the drama.

Then there was Oliver. Lilly really liked him. But she was not sure if it was a crush or just a best friend thing. Miley told Lilly it was a crush. So Lilly went along with it.

She was dating Oliver. She liked Oliver. A lot. But felt something was missing. She was often irritated when Miley would tease her with the couple name , "Loliver". The name was cute. But she felt uncomfortable with it. Maybe because she missed Ollie.

She missed him as her old best friend.

Lilly walked past a newspaper stand when she stopped. She looked at a magazine. It was of the newest couple. "Niley". She gagged. Lilly remembered the day she first met the Jonas Brothers. They were really sweet. And she was not herself. Instead she was Otis.

She chuckled at the memory.

Lilly remembered how Miley was starting to like Nick. Miley saw him as the sweet and sensitive one. Nick saw Hannah Montana as talented and pretty. Lilly sighed. And all Lilly was to him was Otis.

"The dude who smells really good".

She got to hug him. She was got up in how good he smelled himself. The fragence of Nick just lingered in his neck. In his hair. Lilly vaguely remembered the essence. It was like the something she could not possibly put her finger on. It was so damn good. He never got to meet the real Lilly. She remembered her foot going up as she hugged him. Her fingers getting caught up in his hair. She was just being Lilly.

But Miley stopped her fairy tale. She was jealous. Because she liked Nick. Or maybe she was trying to keep the true identity of Otis from being shown. But Either way. Miley liked Nick.

And maybe. Just maybe. Maybe. Lilly liked Nick. She had the urge of showing him who she truly was.

All of a sudden her butt started vibrating. Her phone. Miley had texted her. She looked at the text.

_**Tld Nck abt HM...Come ova my house... I wnt u 2 meet him...Ollie is here 2.-Miley**_

Lilly sighed. And Miley always gets what she wants. And whats with the Ollie? Only Lilly can call her best friend that.

Lilly rolled her eyes and began walking to Miley's house. She was nervous. She was finally going to meet _him_. And Miley was there. And Oliver too.

"This is going to turn out bad."

**AN:That was it. What did you think? Tell me pleeeeease. The next chapter should be put up soon it you liked this story. It is short. But this is just like a introduction. The next chapter will be longer. :P**

_Your bff,_

_-SweetSmiles16_


	2. I am no Miley

**AN:Hey!! OMG.I am so satisfied with the amount of Nilly fans and Miley haters.:P But I really like the reviewer. I love this. But thanks to you. I feel inspired. Not only to make corny jokes...But...to...well update. Hope you like. And before I continue. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a inspiring author. I recommend for you Fanfiction-ers to check it out. It amazing. The story is "Still Breathing". This is the link.Just type..."Fanfiction . net" and add this to the end...**

**/s/3924540/1/**

**Sorry It won't show up with the whole link...Or you can search the story...The author is **bdwy411

**You guys should so R&R her story...As well as mine...Please...:D**

**Also I forgot to add a Disclaimer. Please forgive me...And Sorry for the late update. I was busy. And kind of had writers block. **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing. 'Cept the idea. If I did own HM...Nilly would have soooo happened by now.**

Lilly was on the porch of the Stewert home. She was terrified of what was going to happened. She did not want to blow this. Nick Jonas was inside the home in front of her. She was just over reacting. It was going to be fine. Besides, Nick should not matter to Lilly. She was dating Oliver.

"Maybe I should just walk away."

Her finger traced the marks on the door. She applied too much pressure on the rectangle and her finger pressed against the hard surface. Ding. Dong.

"Shit. It's too late to run now".

The door creaked open and she was relived to see a older face. His hair was all messed up like he just woken up. It was Jackson.

"Hey, Lilly"

She responded with a quick greeting and asked where Miley was. He pointed to the stairs. She gave him a grin and ran off.

She was so excited ,running up the stairs, she bumped into someone. And it caused them to fly on top of each other. The brunette grinned at Lilly and got up. He offered her his hand. She accepted it.

"Hey, Oliver."

What was with the greetings?

Oliver just smiled and put a arm around his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek and whispered ...

"Beautiful." ...

in her ear. Lilly felt uneasy. She did not understand why. It was Oliver. He always did this. The discomfort caused her to slip his arm off. Then suddenly Lilly became serious. She need to be blunt. Straight forward. Brief.

"Ollie. I do not like us dating and all. I mean it all about dating now. Remember us in the good old days? You were my best friend. We used to surf and skateboard all the time. Now it is just dates. I feel like I lost you along the way. And for what? The quest for true love?...I love you .A lot. But as my best friend."

Wow. Lilly felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She had finally done it. She had revealed her true emotions about their relationship to him. She felt it was truly right.

**Lilly's Point of View.**

He looked at me with a unusual look. It was of hurt. I could not comprehend how he felt. He stayed silent. The seconds passed. His face was still blank. All he could say was,

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I nodded up at him. I gave him a reassuring smile. And responded with.

"No..."

His face lit up for a mere moment. But then it dropped as I continued with my words.

"You are still my best friend. But the boyfriend thing is over."

I expected him to cry. Why? He was Oliver. He could be sensitive when he wanted to. But instead he looked into my eyes. It was like he was searching for the truth.

He sighed and nodded his head. This was his way of telling me. "It is going to be okay".

I followed him to Miley's room. Oliver went inside. I felt my stomach twirling around. I used this as an excuse to use the restroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. There stood a girl. A misunderstood individual. What was I thinking? Breaking up with Oliver. He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Why would Nick Jonas use his time to glance at me? I was nothing like Miley. Her big brown eyes out shined my clear blue ones. She was skinny as hell. I did not care. I was not up for appearance.

I could hear footsteps. Someone was coming. I quickly turned the faucet on and pretended I was actually using the bathroom. Then _her_ voice came.

"Lilly? Are you in there?."

I managed to squeak out a yes. She told me to go to her room when I was finished. I heard another pair of footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

"Hey. My mom just called me. I'm needed home for dinner."

"Okay. See you."

"Tell Lilly I said goodbye."

"Okay. Whatever. Go!"

Wow. Miley even acted like a bitch around Oliver. How dare she? Who did she think she was?

As Miley and Oliver walked away. I removed the thoughts out of my head. I turned the faucet off and looked at the girl in the mirror once again.

"I'm no Miley."

The words came out as a whine and complaint. I sighed and walked toward her room.

I stared at the doorknob. The voices inside were soft but still noticeable. I heard them all. Kevin. Joe. Miley. And _him_. His soft voice caused my heart to flutter.

I forced myself to stop acting like a fan girl. I opened the door and forced a small smile on my face. The soft chatter stopped. I refused to look at _him_. So I walked over to Joe. He was smiling in that goofy way.

"You must be Lill-ay."

I giggled at the way he said my name. It reminded me of the way Oliver used to say it.

"Yup. That is me."

Kevin rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at me. He held out his hand and said,

"I'm Kevin."

I grinned at him. He really was a gentleman.

"I know."

I looked at Miley. She was smirking at me.

"What?"

Her look was really freaking me out. So I forced myself to look in _his_ direction. I scowled. But I covered it up with a straight face.

Why did I not like _him_? I had no idea. Maybe because _he_ chose Miley over me. _He_ gave Miley what she wanted.

Guys to her was like a phone. She wanted the "O" phone. And a month later she wanted the"Z" phone. Same with guys. Her taste constantly changes.

"Hey. I am Lilly. You might have met me. As Otis."

He smirked at me. He could tell I felt uncomfortable. Jerk. Wasn't he supposed to be the sweet one? What sweet and sensitive guy would smirk at a girl's discomfort? He was a lie. A mockery. A sham .

Pathetic. I hated myself for acting this way. He enjoyed it. I hate this. I hated him for choosing Miley?

Why must the preppy skater always be left behind? Because she is not pretty? Because she cannot sing?

He responded with a...

"You mean the dude who smells really good?"

I nodded.

Miley finally spoke. She started telling me about how Nick did not care that she was Hannah Montana. She told her story.

I was not listening. I looked over to see the expression of the three brothers.

Joe was distracted by a fly.

Kevin seemed uninterested.

And Nick. He was listening. And nodding. And smiling. And laughing.And raising his eyebows. Whenever Miley needed him to do.

I looked at him with pure disgust. Look at me Nick! I was crying for the attention. He kept neglecting me. He kept ignoring me. I hated this.

But he was not doing this on purpose. There was no intention. But I wished there was. I wished he would try to make me jealous. Just so I could have the hint that he cared. That he noticed me. That he liked me. He was not even glancing at my direction .I expected too much.

My butt vibrated for the second time. My mom texted me for dinner. I could have not been more grateful for uptight mother. She saved me from pure embarrassment. I excused myself from the room and left.

I liked the fresh air. The air smelled sweet and clean. It was very Malibu-ish. As soon as I stepped outside I felt optimistic. But then I heard Miley laughing. I frowned immediately. I looked at the sky. And the rain started to fall. I looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle. My faced was mixed with tears and rainsdrops.

I looked horrible. I ran home. I fell on my bed immediatly and thought.I just thought.

I did not need Nick. I could be single. There were a million other guys out there. It was not necessary.

I blew it. I was a coward. Nick did not not get to meet the real me. I hid being the curtains and watched as Miley out shined me. I watched as she won the prize.

And what was with that smirk? I was confused. And I still am.

All I can do is wait. And see where life takes me. See what happens with Nick. But I don't understand why I care? Why I spazzed out. Why I care so much about curly. He has Miley. He probably does not even care for my existence. He is probably making out with Miley right now. I shuddered.

Why? That is the question. Why did god punish me with the worst friend?

Am I jealous? Of Miley? I can only spit out her name in disgust. I can only stand the diva for a moment. How much more can god torcher me? What have I done? Is it because I am a skater? Should I be more girly like Miley?

Never. Something more vile than Miley herself. Is me being desperate enough to be like her? No. I refuse. I refuse to be her. She is nothing to cry over. But neither is Nick.

I was not even friends with the brothers. They mean nothing to me. Or at least I think they should.

I was glad Oliver was okay. I called him to make sure he was. He told me there was an all surf-day tomorrow. Which is super sweet. Oliver is the bestest friend ever.

My butt started vibrating again .I should really find a new place for my phone.

It was a text message. From the wicked witch of the west.

_**U n Me n Nck are hnging out 2morow. B at my house 2 mrow. -Miley**_

Did she ask me to come just so she could make out with Nick? She is purposely trying to kill me inside. She did not even ask for me to come. But...This will be another chance. To try to get to know Nick. But I cannot just ditch Ollie. I don't know what to choose. But the answer is pretty obvious.

**AN: OK. That was still short. But I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Review please. I know how blah it is. But I would really appreciate it. I know this chapter was reallly sucky. But please let me know on what you think. Also to clear this up. Lilly does not hate Nick. She hates the fact that he likes Miley. Anything else that was confusing .Please Tell me. Also I felt like speeding up the break up with Lilly and Oliver. So I could get to the good stuff. NILLY. Also Oliver should not be single. Any ideas for him?? Not Miley though. She does not deserve him. I love how I can choose if she will get no one or not. But I am not that mean...Or am I...Oh well... you will see.**

**The next chapter will have a lot of Nilly. Believe me. Wow. My Author's Notes just keep getting longer. **

**You know you love me...Or should:P**

**XoXo**

**-SweetSmiles16**


	3. Suprises and Ditching

**AN: Hey. Third Chapter. Please take your time to read and review. You guys are very awesome. Have a good ...Day??**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Except the plot. Obviously. Yup. Toodle Noodle! **

Lilly's Point of View.

So I got my surfboard and towel ready. I was so ready to hit the waves. I was already imagining myself riding amongst them with my best friend. We would compete against each other and I would win. Oliver and his hair would get wet .And so would mine. We would spend the day together.

Too bad I never expect any surprises.

I decided to ditch Miley and lover boy. Oliver was so much more important. And my friendship with Oliver was so much more important than with Miley.

So here I am. At the beach. Waiting for Oliver. I looked around until I saw the familiar brown mop or hair. He was chatting with some long haired brunette.

I ran over to them with a huge grin plastered on my face. I must have looked like a freak. Maybe I was just excited. Excited to be friends. Excited to surf those radical waves. They were huge. It would be a shame to waste them on a silly thing.

"Hey, Oliver!!"

I was back. The old Lilly. Squeaky clean. I was crazy and said stupid things. I was blonde. Exactly the way it should be. I smiled to myself. I'm back and ready for action!

His look confused me. It was of guilt.

Wait, Guilt?. Oliver? Guilty? Of what?

He finally replied.

"Yo, Lill-ay"

Ollie was back.

"Remember Becca from the Eighth Grade??"

And so was his old girlfriend.

**Two hours later. Still Lilly's Pov**

I cannot believe this. He ditched me! He ditched me! He ditched me!

The truth was I actually didn't care. But now I have nothing to do. I spent the last hour surfing and played some beach volleyball.

I am so bored. I found a secluded part of the beach. I got my towel and laid it on the sand. I guess I never get what I want. At least Miley did not get me to come over. I am good. Even when I am bad.

Okay...So that made no sense. I wish Oliver had stayed. I would have had so much more fun with him. And he left me alone. I guess I should just forget him . For today at least.

**Two hours later**

Am I dead? I can see the light. Ooh. Ooh. Aah.

No. That is the sun. I am very bored.

I was tanning .

The day just kept getting worse.

Some guy popped out of nowhere and decided to block my sun. The nerve of some people.

He was wearing shorts and sandals. Nothing else. I could only see the back of his head. He had shaggy black hair. His skin was tan. His back looked very...muscular? Buff? What was the word? The back of his head was hott.

Oh crap! I was checking him out. Wow. I must really be bored.

He turned around. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hey. You are Miley's friend...Lilly? or is it Olivia?"

I nodded.

"I am Lilly. Oliver is that other friend of Miley's."

Oh. He was Joe Jonas. Crap! If he is here. Then Nick might be here too.

"Where are your brothers??"

I asked. With a bit sarcasm that should have not been intended.

"Kevin is sick. and Nick is with his girlfriend."

I gagged. Ugh. Yuck. Gross. I wanted to yell at Joe. For letting Miley have what she wants. Man. I must really not like her.

He continued with his words before I could respond. I was grateful.

"Hey...Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Um...Well you see ...I ditched them for surfing with Oliver...Then he ditched me for some girl."

He just stood there shocked. He must think Malibu is such a horrible place now. He must think kids ditch their friends all the time.

I expected some laugh but instead he gave me a small smile. Nothing happened with my heart.

"I'm sorry for your suckish day. But at least you don't have to spend it with that diva!"

I smiled.

Aw. He is so sweet. Wait. Diva? Miley? Does he not like her either? Oh My Jonas. That's fatanbulous!

I smirked.

"You no like Miley?"

He chuckled.

"Nice grammar. And she is really annoying. She is always touching my hair. I hate people touching my hair."

"You should become the hulk with that anger."

Okay. Wrong use of words. But when you are in the hopes of dieing you kind of say weird things...Okay . so you don't. But a girl can dream...Riiight?

"Hey. Why don't you come over? Kevin would love the company."

He asked. He looked hopeful. Maybe he was bored too. Or I was dreaming. Why would he ask me??

Miley would not like this. Me hanging out with them. She would be jealous that I chose them over her. Screw her!...

It is two thirds of the Jonas Brothers. The one third is with her. Oh. Gosh. I cannot believe I used fractions.

I nodded my head and followed him to the Jonas residence. There was no Nick. But I could see his room. I can see his house. I wonder if Miley has gotten that privilege.

**At the Jonas house.**

The house was very neat. Being the tomboy I am I played video games with Joe. I got to meet the rest of the family. Frankie was very cute and showed me his room.

The parents. They surprised me the most. Joe brought some random blonde home. Me. And they acknowledged it. The accepted it. I was shocked. The mother had curly black hair. She was very pretty. You know for a mother. The father was very nice and brought a smile to my little face.

I saw Nick's room . It was normal. For a guy and all.

The entire family , excluding Nick, was very sweet. I felt at home. At peace. Everything was in harmony.

Mrs. Jonas had told Joe to do some errands so I got to chat with Kevin. Alone. He was sick. I helped Mrs J. by bringing him soup.

He was laying in bed. He smiled when he saw me.

What surprised the most was...Kevin, the gentleman, did not like Miley either. This explains the yesterday. When neither of them cared about Miley's story.

He told me how he had to say he liked her and she was her friend. For the public eye. He wanted the Hannah fans to like him. Not hates his guts.

It was nice talking to him. Moments like these make me want to have brothers. Just like Joe, Kevin, and Frankie.

Joe came home. I spent the rest of the day with the brothers and their parents. It was nice. They made me feel like I was their friend. I loved how when Joe introduced me to his family. He called me his friend. Not a friend .Or a friend or a friend's. This was nice.

Joe and I were watching the "Ring". Every time the scary girl would pop up I would shield my eyes. Then he would tickle me. It made me feel secure. I was happy. After the longest time. I liked Joe. I wished I could see him all the time. No. I did not like him like _that._ He was just a friend. And I refuse to make that mistake again. Losing a friend for a relationship.

It was getting dark and we were just watching television. But this time Frankie joined us.

The front door slammed open. The next sight almost caused me to pass out. It was Nick and Miley. They were making out.

Ugh.

Frankie cleared his throat. And the _couple_ looked in our direction. Nick finally spoke.

"Didn't know you were home."

Imbecile.

Miley stared at me. Then her look changed to a glare. And then she also finally spoke.

"Lilly?! What are you doing over here?"

And all I could respond with was...

"Crap."

Caught.

**AN: I am so so so so so so so so very very very sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to keep this simple. I will make it up to you guys promise. And yes...Oliver has found Becca. Joe might **_**like like**_** Lilly. Lilly likes him as a friend. Miley is furious. And Nick is clueless and oblivious. Frankie is so cute! And Kevin is sick. Now that I stated the obvious...I ask this...**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

xOxO

-SweetSmiles16


	4. Lilly Reborn

**AN: Hey. This is the forth chapter. I don't think I can update this weekend but I will try.**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters of Noelle and Alice. But everything else...Nope**

**Lilly's Point of View**

Wow. I have never seen her so mad before. Her face was red. Her hands were in fists like she was going to punch me. It looked as if she was going to pounce any minute. I did not understand why she felt so mad. So betrayed. She told me to come. I forgot? Yeah...Thats it.

She always expects thing to go her own way. I remember she wanted us to do something together. She was good at cheer leading. I was not. She was a horrible teacher. But she expected her to get in the team and not me. She thought she was that good. During tryouts I tried something different. I made the team. She was the mascot. And when I was enjoying cheer leading. She was not. And then she expected me to quit. How pathetic!

"I can't believe you Lilly. You are supposed to be my best friend."

I stayed silent. I cannot believe she is causing unnecessary drama. This is not a big deal. What is her problem? Did things not go her way again??

"I told you to come. And you did not. You are a horrible friend. I had so many things planned out. We were going to have so much fun. You. Me. And Nick."

She was standing right in front of me. Nick was somewhere else in the house. He just disappeared. Coward.

Joe and Frankie were by my side on the couch.

Then Kevin came into the room. Probably wondering who was screaming.

"What is going on??"

He was confused. So was everyone else. Except me. I knew Miley was like this. She was always like this.

"But the day is over. You did not come. Its all your fault ,Lilly! All of it!!"

I wanted to tell her to shut up. I wanted to slap her in the face. I wanted to scream at her. Lunge at her. Dig my nails into her back. Make her feel the pain she has caused me all these years. I hate her. I never want to hear about her again. I'm done with her stupidity. She will not be the cause of the tears that trickle down my face. She will never show her face in my view again. She will fear me. Because , I , Lilly Truscott, stood up to her.

I only said two words. Those two words came out calm. But in a manner only I could replicate. I said it so vile. I said it so strongly. I said it with the dirtiest look I have ever given. These two words have caused my confidence to rise. I hope she will suffer. I hope she will be upset. And by the shocked and hurt look on her face. It worked. Those two words made her realize that I am not a pushover. I am not going to take any of her crap any longer. I was done with her ways. I was done with her. No more Miss. Silly Lilly. She is nothing. She is a pathetic loser. I will forget her. Her face will burn from my mind. The memories we shared will melt away.

And those two words were...

"Screw you."

And she ran out. She ran out of the house. She ran to her father. She will be upset. Those two words had it all. But I knew what she thought. She thought it meant,'You are nothing to me. I am no longer your friend.'

Reality bites. But we all have to face it.

The looks on the others was odd. They were astonished.

For once I felt like my blue eyes shine so much then Miley's. Her eyes look like poop. Not the color of chocolate. She is a immature little brat. And I refuse to be taken advantage of. Ever again.

I walked outside. I stood against the porch. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. I heard footstep. I did not care. I needed silence. I needed comfort. And he came. Just when I needed it.

**Nate's Point of View**

I had just spent the entire day with Miley. She forced me to go to the mall with her. She made me criticize the people and hold her bags. But thats just the way she is. And I accepted that.

She wanted to see my room. I did not understand why. I never bothered to show her before. And right before we came in she pounced on me. She kissed me. And pushed me against the door. She did not realize it was open and we fell through it. Frankie cleared his throat. I told them I did not know they were home. And I left to eat something. When I came back Miley was gone. And her blonde friend went right out the door. She was upset.

Then I recognized her. It was the blonde girl. The friend of Miley's. She was the one who was so uncomfortable. I thought she hated me. She kept glaring at me that night.

Joe looked at her with hurt. I did not understand why he liked her. Was he not jealous of me? I was dating Miley. She was really something. And the blonde was just a normal teenager. I did not understand people.

And then Kevin spoke. He had this unusual smirk on his face.

"Go get your girl."

At first I thought he was talking about me getting Miley. But when I saw Joe leave, I understood. I looked at Kevin and he just shrugged. And then he left the room.

I decided to see what was wrong. I walked up to the open front door and just stood there. I was baffled. I was at loss for words. It was Joe and he had the blonde girl in his arms. He gave her comforting words and kissed the top of her head. She was not crying. But she was silent. As if wanting to cry.

"Thanks. You are a really good friend."

She kissed his cheek and walked off. I hid behind the door. Joe came in then ran up to his room. I closed the door.

I was confused with myself. I felt weird. It was like I was angry at Joe. I wanted to be the one to wrap his arms around that girl. What was her name? Linda? Lisa?Lindsey? Something starting with 'L'.

And thats when it hit me.

I might be jealous.

No. I can't be jealous. Of Joe? Why do I care so much about how that blonde girl feels. She hates me. Why would I care about her?

I don't understand. I need to think about this again.

**Lilly's Point of View**

I need to clear my head. So I decided to take a walk in the park. It was dark and there weren't many people out. I never really appreciated the beauty Malibu. I never thought about it.

The green grass contrasted perfectly with the big brown trees. The blue fountains lit up and showed a entirely new scene. I could hear the owls hooting and the crickets chirping. It was silent. There was no human sound. There was a soft murmur because of the city nearby.

I sat against a tree. My head leaned back and I close my eyes. I was finally calm. I could hear the whisper of the soft breeze. It was as if it was speaking directly toward me. The night scene is beautiful. What really caught my eye was the sky.

It was draped with darkness. Filled with never ending possibilities. The stars flickered and shined against the dark. The moon was so big. Its soft face reminded me of my childhood. It was a nurturing face. Of a mother.

I needed this. I need to take a break. I needed to stop and smell the roses. I needed to relax. Chill. My mind was overwhelmed with the thought roaming around. I felt reinvented. Reborn. There was a new Lilly in town.

I felt untouched. I felt inspired. I felt loved. I felt needed.

Or these were the thing I desired.

The rustling of the leaves caused chills to travel down my spine. I twirled a piece of my hair. It scent flowing off and causing me to be at ease.

Then something cause my eyes to be pried open. I looked to see who was there. It was a man. He looked homeless. I looked to see what he was holding. It was a cat. Damn hobo .What is with them and cats??

He ran off after being seen by me. It was as if he felt frightened. I heard footsteps marching over in my direction. I turned my head and saw two college girls. They looked like me. Their style was very similar. The taller and slimmer one had dark curly hair. Her hair flowed down her back and made her look like a goddess.

Curly was the first to speak.

"Hey. I am Noelle Essence."

I just responded with my name.

"Lilly Truscott."

The other had fiery red hair. It was straightened and fell past her shoulder.

"I'm Alice Blossum."

I honestly did not care about these girls. But then they spoke.

"Why are you here?"

I did not respond.

"Guy trouble?"

"Sort of"

I spent the rest of the night talking to these girls. They were nice and pretty cool. I started to question myself.

If I truly like Nick. I was not so sure anymore.

The last thing the girls told me was ...

"Hey. We are going to a concert tomorrow. We can pick you up. We have an extra ticket."

I nodded and decided to go with them. It would not be such a bad idea. Too bad I did not ask the which concert it was.

**The Next Day. **

**Lilly's POV**

I cannot believe this. They took me too a Jonas Brothers' concert. I actually kind of enjoyed it. What I did not know was that two thirds of the brothers was watching me. In the crowd.

But here I am walking past the Jonas house. I glanced over to see if anyone was in their yard.

Big Mistake.

It was Nick. He ran over to me. I was confused. Why is coming to me? Does he not know I am no longer friends with Miley?

He was breathless when he arrived. And I walked away.

"Wait."

He felt desperate. I did not care. I turned around to see what will happen. My eyes grew large. And he crashed right into me. And now here we are. On the ground. Me on the bottom. And him on the top.

This sucks...

**AN: Ooh. La. La. What happened here? OK. Joe likes Lilly. Lilly likes Nick. Nick is jealous. Is this a Loe...Of course Not!**

**In the next chapter this will be included.**

**-Lilly will kiss...someone.**

**-Oliver. Amber. Ashley. Robbie Ray. and Jackson will appear.**

**-Joe tells a confession to Nick.**

**- Noelle and Alice return to meddle!**

**-Miley will do...something**

**And a lot more. So stay tuned'**

_Your Bff,_

_-SweetSmiles16._


	5. Confessions and Drama

**AN: Hey. I realized I made tons of mistakes on my last chapter. Like instead of Nick's POV I typed up Nate's. I apologize for that. Its just I was in a rush and attempted to squeeze in a chapter. But you guys were sweet and read this story anyways. You probably already guessed me saying this .But I appreciate it. Thank you all very much. OK.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . Except Noelle and Alice. And also this new character. I'd like to thank Talita-Michelle for letting me put her in this story. Just to let you know. The character is Michelle. Who is Nick's best friend. I kind of twisted and played around with the characters**.

**Nick's POV**

**The night of Lilly's fight.**

Okay. So I think I have this down. I might kind of care about that girl . Whoever she was. Its odd. I care so much about someone I haven't spoken five words to.

But I don't care for her in _that_ way. In my heart is Miley. She is all I need. With her southern style.

Maybe it is because of Joe. He usually gets all the pretty girls. The ones that are sweet and non-judgmental. The ones who are non-critical or who believe in stereotypes.

Where does he find these girls?

It is always random. Who he chooses? But I was not sure if he actually liked preppy blonde. She must be annoying with her high pitched voice. Miley's is much deeper. Not like a man. Okay. So she may sound like a man. But that does not stop the way she is. Besides no one is perfect. Just like her song. And beside. Having flaws just makes you human.

I decided to see what Joe was up to. So I ran up to his room. He was sitting on his chair looking at a photo album. It was of Mandy.

Mandy was Joe's first girlfriend. We even wrote a song about her. I was confused. Why would he look at Mandy's picture if he liked Lilly?

He looked up. And felt embarrassed. I decided to question him at this point.

_"So. You spent the day with Lilly."_

Or state facts.

_"Uh. Yeah. She is pretty cool."_

And there was a awkward silence. Isn't the phrase '_in every awkward silence a gay baby is born_'. I find that odd. A baby being something right from where its born.

_"You must like her a lot."_

He looked confused. Which confused me. I mean he does like her. Right?

_"Why would you say that?"_

Okay. So his denying things would not help. I decided to just tell him the truth.

"I heard Kevin say _'Go get your girl'_, and then you walked out."

He smiled at me. And then started laughing.

What? Why is he laughing?

My face turned red. I guess I should not guess things.

But what he said next caught my attention.

_"I miss Mandy. Lilly is just someone to fill the gap._"

He just confessed.

What?

This is confusing. Does he like her or not?

Then he continued.

_"I mean I guess I like her. But no one can replace Mandy."_

Wow. He is pretending to like her. Just for his own purposes. I felt mad. I felt frustrated. That poor girl. She does not deserve Joe and his drama.

The next day.

I swear I saw that blonde girl at the concert. But she was with two older girls. Blondie would be with Miley. Wouldn't she?

I hate keeping secrets. The fact that Joe misses Mandy is old. But using Blondie as glue or tape. He is just using her to fix himself up.

Okay. So I make no sense anymore.

It is a sunny day. I was outside working on the yard with my dad. He left to go do some errands.

Then I saw her. Her blonde hair floated gently on her back. The calm breeze caused it to fly back. She looked kind of nice.

She was looking in the opposite direction. Looking into the sky. At this point I wished I could read her mind. I have this strange desire to read her thoughts. To find out what she thinks of me.

Then her face glanced over in the direction of me. She was shocked when she saw me. Her eyes expanded. She walking away faster now. I decided to catch up to her. She runs really fast for a girl.

I ran over to where she was walking. She did not want to see me. She was probably just having a bad day.

I needed her to slow down. I was desperate to talk to her. Hear her voice.

_"Wait!!"_

I should have been more careful. I was even at a faster pace now. She turned around. I tried to get myself to stop. But the inertia caused me fly onto of her.

She had her eyes closed and was laying on the ground.

With me on top.

This is embarrassing. I did not mean for this to happen. It was a mistake.

She pushed me off and ran away. And I just stood there shocked. I failed. I lost my chance.

**Oliver's POV**

So I walked up to Rico's to see what they were serving. They had cheese jerky! I loved the stuff. It caused Jackson and I to make some real money.

Then he and his dad marched over to me. They had a look of anger on their face.

_"Whats wrong??"_

Robbie Ray spoke.

_"Miley and Lilly had a fight."_

I was confused. We are guys. Why would they care?

"And it was big."

So...What? They will make up sooner or later.

_"And Miley left for Tennessee without telling us."_

Whoa. Okay. Didn't expect that.

Lilly's POV

_"No. No. No I refuse to wear this"_

I was at the mall. With Alice and Noelle. They wanted me to wear this dress. They had some crazy idea of hooking me up with some guy. The guy himself was...interesting? Okay. So he sucked. I hated everything about him. There was like no positivity in his life. Emo people have more hope than this dude.

They think finding a new guy will get my mind off of Oliver and Nick. They love to meddle. They should seriously consider joining Scooby Doo and his crew.

I was looking at some clothes when I heard some familiar voices.

_"Oh My God. Jake Ryan!"_

It was Amber and Ashley. They were sitting at a table close to Jake's.

_"Whose that?"_

I was confused. I though college kids watched "Zombie High".

_"Jake Ryan. Superstar. Miley's ex."_

And then it was like luck. Noelle and Alice turned to each other and left. They just ditched me in the middle of the mall. They were planning something. Something I had no clue about.

I decided to go home. I was seeing too many unfamiliar faces. But home was not exactly the best place to be.

Mr. Stewert was there. And Jackson dragged Oliver.

_"Hey. What's going on??"_

Then it was like time stopped. They all started yelling at me. Blaming me for something. They thought I was the reason Miley left.

Wait. Miley left? Because of me?

No. She would not do that.

Okay. This is too much. I have to leave. I have to take in some air.

They were all to busy yelling at each other to realize I had left.

**Nick's POV.**

She was coming. My best friend. Michelle. She is an amazing writer. I remember when we were younger we would put on plays in the basement.

I have not seen her in the longest time. She lives in New Jersey. She is moving here. I am so excited. We are very close.

Miley. I forgot all about her. And when I called her she was in tears. There was a cow mooing in the background. And then it happened. The thing I always feared.

Nick Jonas getting dumped. I mean I am hot as a tamale. I am so destructive, I'm like a tsunami. Did she not hear the song before?

She broke up with me. After telling me she loves me. She wanted to marry me.

I decided to go for a walk. I mean it could not hurt.

Two older girls pushed me causing me to fall into the basketball court.

Then I saw her once again. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was dark and yet she was playing basketball. I was hurt. And bored. It would not hurt to speak to her again.

She looked so different. Her eyes concentrating on the ball. Staring at the net. She was good.

"What are you doing here?"

**Lilly's POV**

So. I decided to ditch the park. I refuse to see another creepy hobo again. I went to a basketball court. I decided to put out my frustrations with the ball. And it felt good. No one could pop up and talk. The silence felt good against my ears. It caused my body to cool down.

I felt like I have been burned. All over. I needed a way to release my anger. Release my emotions. Then a velvety voice came.

_"What are you doing here?"_

I felt better all of a sudden.

**Third Person.**

She smirked. She turned around to face him. With an eyebrow raised as she spoke.

_"Nice to see you too."_

He repeated his question.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed. She decided to play around with him .Tease him. Annoy him.

_"Oh... The Normal...Breathing,Living, Shooting Some Hoops...Shocker Isn't it??"_

He sighed.

_"Okay...Why are you here at night?"_

_"Why do you care? Why should I tell you?"_

He is not the only one who can ask questions.

He decided to play it cool.

_"Because I am me."_

She rolled her eyes.

_"Oh. Right. Great Answer! I'm sure it can stop a war!"_

Sarcasm never hurts.

He moved in. Got closer.

She felt his heat. Felt his chest getting closer. She could have backed away. But something kept her glued to the ground. It was like magnets.

She narrowed her eyes watching him. What was he doing?

He was now a mere centimeter away from her face. The tension was rising. Her back was chilling. Her stomach was doing flips. Her heart was racing.

He did not know what he was doing. But it felt good. To be this close to her. She smelled like the ocean. Crisp and clean.

He liked having this sort of effect on her. Slowing he brought his forehead on her. Her eyes relaxed. Her body at ease.

He kept a smirk on his face.

She looked up. Terrified. She was so close to him. The moment caused her remember the Otis moment. The scent flew back in her face. The flashback rolling through her mind.

He could pull away now. And cause her to die. She was so close to his lips. Their noses coming into contact.

He was slow but sly. He knew what he was doing.

Then he did it. He leaned down more.

And just before his lips fell onto of hers. He whispered her name.

_"Lilly Truscott."_

He found it odd. All these days trying to remember her name. He did not understand.

His smooth and sexy voice caused her shake. It made her feel amazing. He said her name in a way no one could repeat. It thumped through her mind. Raced through his.

Then his lips brushed against hers. His eyes opened to see her expression. She was smiling. So he kissed her. The lips interacting.

Her hands moved from his hair to his neck. Then moving up to his hair. The familiar feel of those perfect spirals felt so right.

He gently wrapped his hands around her small waist. He never felt this way kissing Miley. It was genius. If was perfect.

Two college girls were watching the pair kiss.

Noelle and Alice smirked.

_"Mission accomplished."_

**AN: So they were the ones who pushed Nick. Anyhoos. So here is what happened.**

**Miley left.**

**Michelle is coming to the next chapter.**

**Nick is dumped. **

**Joe confesses that he is using Lilly.**

**Miley will come back. DRAMA**

**Kevin will interfere.**

**Jake Ryan will ask someone out. **

**Joe asks Lilly out.**

**And Nick asks Lilly out.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Review ! Please!**

_-SweetSmiles16_


	6. Remembrance and Rejection

**AN: This is like a character POV chapter thingy. I want you guys to see what is on certain people's minds. R&R and thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?...Own Nothing**

**Alice**

He looked at me with certainty. His name was Chris. He had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was into hockey. He was very smart.

He is not that popular. Which makes me feel nice.

Here we are on the couch snuggling. Noelle is behind us reading some book. Noelle is really bizarre.

"You are hott."

I giggled. He can really be funny sometimes.

I came up with this brilliant plan. To get Lilly and Nick together. Than Jake and Miley. I am genius.

But my plan backfired when I went to her house. She is dating Nick. So I had to do something. Something that would cause Nick to forget about Miley.

My plan was to get rid of Miley. I managed to convince her to go to Tennessee. With force and violence. I know it is bad but Lilly does not know. And neither does Noelle. Besides, I can be a bitch when I need or want to.

**Noelle**

Look at him. He is just staring at her. With his mouth drooling open. She is staring back up at him. As much as I love Alice. She needs to stop rubbing it in my face. She is rubbing the fact that she has a boyfriend and I don't.

Is it necessary. Nope. I'm in college. The last thing on my mind should be guys. I am studying to be a doctor. It is very time consuming. But in the end. I hope it is all worth it.

I actually liked some guy. No one knows I do. Not even Alice. It is quite embarrassing really. His name is Jackson. He is a smart jock. He is like a nerd. Who does not think he is a nerd. The truth is I never have spoken to him. It is all a secret. He is so different from me. His morals are different than mine. He actually is very self conceited. I usually would not even care about a boy like this. Guys like him are rude. Narcissist. I don't know.

It something about him. That makes my toes tingle. It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. It is really astonishing.

I wish I could be his girl. I wish he could hold my hand when we walk. I wish he would put his arms around me when we would kiss.

When I cry, I wish he would comfort me.

All I can do is wish. Wish upon a star. Wish upon that corny star.

That is why I want to help Lilly. She is young. Naive. She need to get her chance. Or it will be too late. Just like me.

I wish I could watch him play his soccer games. And afterwards we would have a descent conversation.

But I am not a diva. I am nothing that he would date. He is so different. He is more superior than me.

Dreams never come true.

**Michelle**

I am walking toward the Jonas residence when BAM. Its Nick. I am so excited to see him. I don't understand why he was out. It so dark. He was talking to some blonde chick in a basketball court.

And it was like my heart shattered. He kissed her. I have to admit. I am jealous. He probably has moved on to dating girls. He will never have enough time for me. They broke apart and soon departed. I just stood there. Nick. My best friend. Was a superstar. I may have forgotten that.

He was soon walking in my direction. He was in some sort of dream like state.

He is coming. He is getting closer. And here he is...no.

I can't believe it. He walked right past me. He did not recognize me. A tear started to make it way down my cheek.

Here I am. Coming all the way from New Jersey. And he does not care. This is pointless. I whimpered his name.

"Nicholas."

He paused. It made me gain hope. He turned his head to see who it was. And he smiled. He knows me! He remembers!

He ran over and caught me in a hug. He helped grab my luggage. And I followed him to his home. I was only here for one week. Maybe he forgot that.

He told me about a girl named Lilly. The one he just kissed. I was confused. Wasn't he dating Miley?

He was not anymore. I just hoped that this week it would be about me. And not anyone else.

**Miley**

I looked at a old picture of me and Lilly. I cringed at my old picture. She thought I was a monster. She hated me. I knew this from the college girl.

Lilly had replaced me. I was not worthy in her presence. Lilly liked Nick. As much as it hurt to know. I understood.

My fake smile caused me question myself. Who was I? Who was I trying to be?

I missed my old life. Before Hannah Montana. Before Malibu. Here. With my family. In good old Tennessee. Maybe I should call Lilly.

I knew my friendship with her was over. But it was worth a try.

"Hello."

Hearing her voice caused me to become nervous and anxious.

"Hey. Lilly."

"Oh. It's you."

She hated me. I decided to apologize.

"Lilly. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a horrible friend. I just hope you could give me another chance."

Wow. I must have sounded desperate.

She hesitated before continuing.

"No. Look Miley. I don't want you to change for me. Its impossible. Even if you act nice around me. I will know its all a lie. And I will always think the same of you. My thoughts will never change."

"But..."

"No, Miley. Just No."

And than she hung. First she steals Nick .Now she rejects me.

No one rejects Hannah Montana. I called my agent.

"Hey. Can you get me a ticket to Malibu?"

Miley is coming back.

**Lilly(Third Person)**

She did it. Lilly Truscott did it. She was relieved. The drama with Miley was finally over. At least she hoped it was.

Joe was supposed to come over. He was late. He told her he wanted to ask her something.

She was nervous. She had no idea of what was coming.

Ding.Dong.

He was there. He was nervous. He was about to ask her out. He was doing it because Mandy was going to come to town. and he needed someone to cause her to be jealous.

"Hey. Joe. You are kind of a late. But it is okay because I made cookies!"

So... she was a little sugar high.

"I need to ask you something. It will only take me a minute."

"Okay..."

"I really liked getting to know you and I want to know you more."

She stayed silent.

"Like maybe a date...Lilly? Are you okay??"

"Huh. Um. Sure. Yup. Just fine."

"So. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Joe. I am kind of interested in someone else."

His heart broke.

"Oh. Well that is okay. We can still be friends."

"I'd like that."

"Okay... Well Bye."

And he left just like that.

Lilly was about to leave for her room when another sound came from the door.

Knock. Knock.

She opened it hoping to see Joe. But instead she saw curly.

He smiled shyly.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. You know. Just in the neighborhood."

_Somewhat._

"I'm sure. Do you want to come in?"

He nodded.

"So. That kiss yesterday was um..."

She finished for him.

"Interesting?"

"Yup."

That caused her to giggle.

"And..."

"And um. I wanted to kind of get to know you a little more."

What the heck? Two Jonas Brothers came to her doorstep. They both asked her out. Next Frankie will ask to marry her.

She just replied with...

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah?"

''Yeah."

So... they both sucked at coming up with conversations.

And with that he kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Well. That was awkward."

Joe and Kevin were hiding behind the window. They had just watched the entire thing.

"So. That is who she likes?"

Joe smirked to himself before walking away. And Kevin. Wished he never came.

**AN: Sorry. Short. I will make it up to you guys next chapter. This chapter sucked with the load of dialog.**

-SweetSmiles16


	7. The Date

_**AN: Hey. Late Update. So. I got the date scene from the movie "A Walk to Remember." Its pretty close to that scene.'Cuz I love that scene...There are a lot of reviews...And because I am evil I am asking for at least 10 more...Muahahaha...Anyhoos. You don't have to. Unless you want to...Here is something really easy for you to do...in your reviews...Tell me if you like Nilly or not. More importantly if you like the Jonas Brothers. Has anyone else noticed Joe Jonas has a thing for blondes? Just saying.**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh Ya...I am so Walt Disney's spirit...Just Kidding. Own Nothing.**_

**Third Person**

Nick was nervous. This was his first real date with Lilly. He does not know what possessed him to kiss her. Then ask her out? He was losing his mind.

It was unusual. She was not his girlfriend. And calling her that was weird. Odd. Something he would not normally think about. What was the cause? What was the reason he changed?

He had no idea. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt. And decided to go casual. He threw on some jeans to finish the 'dressy but causal look'. His sneakers were new and his hair was the same. He did not like to change his hair. The curls defined him. It just screamed out ' Nick Jonas'.

Lilly had no idea where he was taking her. She had no idea why he kissed her or asked her out. It was random. She hoped he was not just using her. She decided to wear a summer dress. It was dressy enough for a restaurant and casual enough for the movies. It flowed right above her knee. It was a darkish/lightish blue. Half of the dress was dark. The other was light. She loved the color contrast. It was a simple but beautiful dress. She topped it off with a small blue purse.

Lilly had trouble with her hair. She decided to keep half of it up. Her bangs were out. And the rest of her hair was curled. Something about this style was different. Unique. Whatever it was. She liked it.

He knocked on her front door. He heard the footsteps coming closer. And there she stood. Her hair was shimmery with perfection. Her eyes were soft. Her dress clinged to her curves perfectly.

He was checking her out.

She was checking him out.

"Hey."

He said it quietly. He said it softly. He said it in a manner that screamed out 'gentleman'.

She smiled. So... this is the sweet and sensitive kid. She did not know why. But she liked it.

"Hey."

She reminded herself to waste no time.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

He led her to a car. Odd. For some reason she was expecting a limo. She was expecting something Miley would want.

And thats why she liked it. The car. It was simple. It fit a teenage boy. He opened the door and she sat in it. She inhaled the scent. it definitely smelled like Nick.

He sat it and and became anxious.

What if she did not like it? The place? The car?

He looked over to see her expression. She was relaxed. He was confused. Oh. Yeah. She is not Miley. She does not need expensive stuff.

They drove together in a awkward silence. Every once in a while someone would yawn or cough. Lilly was gazing out the window. She was seeing all parts of California. The rich. The poor. It looked so distant from what her mind told her. The sun was shining gently in her eyes. Which caused her to squint.

He was driving. His body was at ease. His mind in chaos. He kept thinking about messing up. He kept glancing at the side mirror. She looked astonishing. Her hair was flying from her face. It was just a simple moment. But it caused his mind to slow down. She was enjoying the time with him. It was okay.

They finally arrived at the place. It was a outdoor restaurant. A expensive restaurant. They took there seats and began to wait. Wait for the waiter. And wait for a conversation.

He finally spoke.

"So...What do you think?"

"I think this is pretty nice."

He was relived. But what if she has lied? She probably hates this.

The rest of the dinner they spoke about themselves. Lilly had learned a lot about him .He was a complex individual. He was nice. He was like the perfect date. It was just what she needed. Someone who would actually listen to her.

Her learned she did not hate him. She old him about her "friendship" with Miley. He understood. He felt similar to her in a lot of ways. But denied it.

They did it. Nick finally understood Lilly. Vice Versa.

It was nice. The breeze was calm. And the sky looked beautiful.

They were both at peace until music started to play in their ears. People were dancing. Slow dancing. No one else was sitting down except them.

She decided to ask.

"Do you want to dance?"

He did not know how to respond. The truth was he was clueless when it came to dancing. He could dance hip hop and what not. But slow dancing was not his thing.

He decided to be honest.

"I can't."

"Everyone can dance."

"Not me"

"I will prove it to you. "

She stood up and headed off to the dance floor. He chuckled. She definitely was headstrong.

They were in the middle of the dancing when Nick stepped on her foot.

"Wow. You really can't dance."

"No. I can't."

And yet they continued their "dance" thing.

He led her to a secluded part of a park. He showed her a telescope. And afterward they sat on a blanket and talked. They just talked and vented out their inner feelings to each other. She felt at peace. She slowly started to get tired.

So she sat between his legs. And laid her head against his chest. And he wrapped his arms around her. They finally understood why. Why he kissed her? Why she liked him? Why he asked her out?

They completed each other. They felt comfortable. They were different but could relate. They loved each other.

They did not know about love. But they denied it. And said it was just like like.

Far away in bushes sat Joe Jonas. He realized he actually liked Lilly. Now he needed a plan. A plan to get Lilly.

He got up from the bushes and walked toward a tree and ran right into a girl. A brunette. Who he thought left the state?

"Hello , Joe."

Suddenly he had a plan. Thanks to Miley.

**AN: So I made that short. I just wanted to have the date. Do not fret. Joe is not evil. Miley is ...And she tricks him...Yup**

**You will find out...once I get 10 reviews...I like being evil... :'D**

_-SweetSmiles16_


	8. Plans Made

**AN: I decided to let go the review thing. I looked over my chapters and realized they were rushed. I did get 8 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you. I do not think this story is review -deserving so I will stop asking for them...Here is the eight chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Michelle was sitting on her hotel bed thinking about Nick. It was pretty positive. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door.

It was Kevin.

Odd. He was older than her. She never really got close to him. It was always Nick. She liked Kevin. He was a nice and smart person. She was wondering why he was there. Her attempts at calling Nick failed. She was wondering where he was. Kevin was sitting on a chair staring at her. Freak. Why was he staring at her? He finally spoke.

"I have a problem."

Joy. This is why she came to California. For a Jonas Brother to come to her door asking for help. At least the drama he would throw at her would keep things interesting.

"What?"

Asking one word question should have been a waste of her time. Sitting there. Waiting desperately for a answer. Yup. Her life was definitely boring.

"Its Joe..."

Dude. Can this kid just spit it out? He would spend an hour speaking about this topic. And he would not finish it either.

"I'm worried about him. He is going after this girl Lilly..."

Interrupting never hurts

"Oh. You mean the girl nick likes?"

He looked at her confused. She knew? Good. He did not have to spend another hour telling her.

At the pace he was speaking a turtle could have won a race.

"Yeah... Anyways...He is at Miley's. They are planning something."

"Okay..."

What was the point of telling her? So she could hear the latest gossip. What did he expect her to do? Sneak around like a stalker mouse?

Knock. Knock.

Fun. More visitors.

Kevin opened the door. He invited them in. They came up with a plan. The girls were friend's of the Blondie. Somewhat. Noelle and Alice. Okay. So there was no plan. Kevin told Noelle to flirt with Joe. And to cause his attention to be directed at her. Then he would forget about Lilly. Yeah .Right.

Plans do fail.

Joe looked at Miley. He was nervous. Why was he there? Was it necessary to get Lilly?

Miley just told him to flirt with Lilly. And she would get back together with Nick. It was a pretty simple plan.

Would it work? Maybe. Maybe Not.

**AN: The next chapter should be longer. So right now...Joe is 18. Kevin is 21. Noelle is 19. Alice is 21. And everyone else is 16.**

**The next chapter will be set in the future.**

-SweetSmiles16


	9. Hatred and Change

**AN: I apologize for the last chapter. It was the shortest one ever. Lilly is now 18 years old. This is her Point Of View.**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing . I made up a lot of names. Like the college. Gaspard Ulliel is real. And Hott. I do not own the very awesome show "The Secret Life of the American Teenager."**

I cannot believe that jerk. He thinks he is capable of taking advantage of me. Just because I was a little loopy at the party does not mean I was drunk. And he goes off in the middle of the party and screams that I am pregnant. Which is totally false!

Maybe I should back up a little. See I was dating this guy Jimmy. Jimmy is the total prep you would have expected me to date. I bet he was dared to pull a prank on me. And screaming a rumor just happened to be that prank. So... I am dating a total jerk. I acknowledged that fact. I also found out he was a hypocrite. He told me he loved me. Then he goes off and makes out with a total slut. Who is also cheating on her man?

And that slut used to be my best friend. Ironic right? Not. She is dating Nick. Again. I got to go on one date with him and that was all. I bet Nick did not even like me. And it would have not mattered either. See, Nick is a complete moron. He had the idea that I liked his older brother Joe.

I learned about what happened on that faithful day. I was supposed to meet up with Nick. Instead I find him kissing the evil witch. Who I thought left forever? She gives me an ultimatum to break up with Nick. I find it odd than I break up with someone I was not even dating. Okay... I used to like him. Somewhat.

Then Joe pops up out of nowhere and declares his random love for me. He forcefully kisses me. And Nick finds us. Later Joe apologizes and I being the naive girl I am. I forgive him. He stays my friend.

And because of the fact that I was insecure. I break down when I see Nick with Miley. They randomly start dating. And you know what sucks even more. Noelle,who later becomes my best friend, starts a relationship with Joe. And Michelle,Nick's old best friend, gets left behind. She blames Miley. And becomes my friend.

And then Oliver starts to dislike me. I knew he heard stuff from Miley. And Miley decided to give him a ultimatum. Random world I live in.

Anyways. Back to Jimmy. He was the sucky boyfriend. Who did not deserve me. And yet he had the nerve to dump me.

Sigh. I guess I truly am a lonely girl. I am destined to be single. I do not deserve a love life.

Nick hates me. Like I care. That dude needs to get over himself. And do I like him? As a friend? Absolutely not. Everytime he would see me with his brothers he would cringe. And when he was forced to talk to me. Only vile words would reach my ears. I did not understand his discomfort. I did not understand why he treated me like this. And yet. I did not care. I hate him. And no. I refuse to be in a love and hate relationship. What was the point of pretending to like him?

The truth was I despised him. At least that is what my mind tells me. His face was revolting. Disgusting.Ugly.Stupid.He was an incompetent imbecile.Idiot. He was a waste of existence. It was hard to like the Jonas Brothers. When one of them was my mortal enemy. My rival. Miley used take that place. I could care less about them. I hated how he pretended to be "pure". He wore a purity ring and made a promise. I bet him and Miley break that promise every night. Miley lost the privilege of keeping a secret. As Hannah Montana. Her secret got out. And who does she blame?

That is correct. Me. I did not do it. She has a fifty other people that knew. And they all were sick of her. But being herself. She gets everything she wants. Recently she got a million rumors. I am exaggerating. I hope you realize that But they said she was pregnant. Pictures of her being naughty got on the Internet. It was no surprise they were real.

What I do for a living is act. I live in New York. I attend the University of Acting. Acting is fun. I get to express my gratitude to the public eye. They get to see what Lilly Truscott is. Recently I hear there is a role for a movie. With a a famous person in it. I hope it is Gaspard Ulliel .I studied about him. He is a twenty three year old model and actor. He lives in France. I got to work with him with a role I got. He inspired me to keep moving. He is very attractive. You know. For a French guy.

And Kevin Jonas? . I keep contact with him. He is a friend of mine. When I do visit Los Angeles. I visit them. The parents and Frankie remember me well. The Jonas Brothers are famous. Still. More than ever.

I ,myself, am not famous. I work in Broadway mostly. I just started shooting for commercials, T.V shows, and movies. I will be on the show, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager." I will play Victoria MooseCow. She is the love interest of the bad boy,Ricky Underwood. I am very excited to be working with such an extraordinary cast.

**AN: OK. I am very satisfied with this chapter. And the famous rock star will obviously be Nick Jonas. What will be her reaction? What will be his? And this is a Nilly...The story does not end yet...I think a love/hate story will be fun to write.**

-SweetSmiles16


	10. Dreaming of Regret

**AN: This is in Nick's Point of View...Enjoy...I have to go to a friend's house today so I tried to fit in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I read every one of them**

**Disclaimer: Oh How I wish I owned Nick J...But sadly I do not...I own nothing but...You know... The plot**

Her words were shallow. Her voice spoke in a deep whisper. I approached her kindly. Slowly. Rushing a moment like this would be nothing but something I would regret. I was already imagining myself come into contact with her. Interacting in the shyest and sliest way. The footsteps I took pounded through my mind. Thoughts were racing. I could not think clearly. All I could see was the face of an goddess. Her strands of hair calmly blowing about. Her eyes fluttered with confusion as I moved closer. The scene had been slowed down to perfection.

The light hovering over her head flew down to her face. My own light was crossing over to my eyes. We looked as if we were two angels sent from up above. I watched the way. The way her eyebrows relaxed. They were so intense. They just smoothed out. The way her body was like a lake. You throw a pebble and it looses it's stiff form. The ripples move up and the view is astonishing. Her clothing covered her up. I could already imagine myself fiddling with the shirt. I could imagine her hair in my lightly resting on her shoulders. Her soft hands would crawl up my neck. Sending chills down my neck. It would leave a tickle of fate. Her delicate fingers would fly through my curls. The spirals would wrap around the tips. I just stood there. The moment paused. There was no eerie light. There was no angelic choir. There was no reality.

The face changed. The eyebrows grew to a thick and dark color. Her pale eyes darkened to a brown. Her hair grew furiously to a deep brown. Her clothes changed from the soft white dress to a red one. An angel changed to devil. Then she spoke.

"Yo, Nick Wake Up!"

It was Joe. I fell asleep watching some boring movie. I was tired. I was confused. Who was the angel in my dream? Why did I have this dream? Was this supposed to represent Lilly? Of how I used to see her as an angel? She used to be the most fragile thing in sight. She was utterly gorgeous. But she ruined any chance with me. Then she became the devil. Screaming her hatred for me. It was her fault. She fell in love with Joe. I even caught them kissing.

Or maybe it was a feeling of regret. What if I made a mistake? Choosing Miley over Lilly. I was oblivious to the fact that she actually liked me. For me. What if I was not famous? Would Hannah/Miley date me then? Probably not. And if she was not famous I would have never met her. And Lilly? Nah. She would not care for me.

Its not like I feel bad for her. She moved on with her life. I moved on with mine. Miley is back. But she is moving on fast. Plans for marriage and children are making their way through. I find it highly unrealistic. The way she tries to be a sweet girl. The way she tells me she wants me. I have caught her making to many 'mistakes'. And those mistakes involved other men. She blamed me. She wanted to experience the world of sex. I found it a ridiculous statement to say. She knew I wore a promise ring. She wore one herself. And she forces herself to believe that she is pure. She lies to the public eye saying she is a virgin. She is a clueless girl.

I realized this fact. I was perfectly capable of acknowledging the fact that our 'relationship' is going downhill. She uses me for the attention. She uses me to get to other guys. She thinks she is good at keeping secrets. I know everyone of them. See, she goes out to clubs at night. Gets drunk. Sleeps with a bozo or two. And comes back to my apartment. Still drunk. And when drunk she confesses everything to me. She unfaithful. I made sure I would keep an extra bed in my room. Because once she is lying in the same bed as me. She wants to be dirty. To be naughty. She acts so much like a child.

What happened to the Jonas Brothers? We still rock. And we are still living the dream. Right now I am focusing on acting. There is a role for a movie I auditioned for. I got it. The movie will take four weeks to shoot. I have not got the script yet because they are still casting.

What happened to Michelle? I blew her off. She got too clingy and complained about Miley. I told her to get over it. And the result was losing my best friend. I lost another person. I chose Miley. Again. I wonder still if I made the right decision. Do I regret it?

Lilly and I are not even friends. She hates my guts. I cannot believe her. I have not seen her in two years. You may have thought I have forgotten about her. Nope. She is in my mind every moment.

Why? It is odd thinking about the one you hate rather than the one you love. I wish I could speak to Lilly again. I kind of regret my mistakes. I regret losing her. I regret it all. I just need to see her face. See if it lights up when she sees me. I would be happy. But I dislike her. She is mainly the reason for all the drama. Besides Miley. I still have a secret liking toward her. I wished there could have been more than one date and one kiss. These feelings are mild. Compared to the hatred.

Life has to take me somewhere. Hopefully it won't be towards her.

**AN: That is all could fit. Sorry for the length. Chapter 11 should be up soon**.


	11. Fate

**AN:I was at a sleepover last night so...Sorry for the late chapter...I know you expected them to be in a movie..But I twisted the plot around...Again. Thanks for the reviews. Muah!(That was intended not to be evil).This is like Nick's POV. Kind of...And Lilly's ...Somewhat. I was not creative enough for a movie idea...So I just stole Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Yup. You already know...Own Nothing!'Cept the plot.**

My brothers woke me up early at 5:30. It was time for casting. They casting direction advised me to come along. And see which girl would work best as my love interest. The movie plot is intriguing. Its about a a girl who comes to a small town of 'Forks'. She falls in love with a dude who is supposed to be a vampire. I was supposed to play Edward Cullen. My love interest would be Bella Swan. I imagine Miley being Bella. It would be incredibly easy. She _is_ my girlfriend. Unfortunately. I'm just kidding. Miely and I are in _love. _Somewhat. Kind of. Okay. So half of us is. I am. I think. She does like me though. But I am still unsure if she is serious about the relationship. I am in the back seat of a car. We are going to the auditions. I bet there are a million girls standing there hoping to be Bella. This may sound conceited. But I _know_ I will have the part. I think I am very attractive and what not. Even if eighteen. I have not changed much in the past three years. Just taller. I still have the slight boyish charm I have always had.

I am standing outside of a scary looking building. It actually looks okay. But I know if I get a part in this movie. This could be my big break. I could get famous. And rich. I could win awards and rub it in Miley's ugly face. I could donate money to charities and actually get applauded for it. I could see _him._ And punch him in the face! Oh yeah. I can see it now. Nick approaches me with a glare on his face. And right before his unusual mouth speaks. BAM! Right in the nose. Or eye. I just would love for him to feel the pain. Every time I see a picture of 'Niley' I feel like I have lost. Lost my dignity. Lost my right. Lost my future hopes of a guy. Lost a terrible friend. Which I don't really mind. I feel like he has won. Won the girl of his desirable dreams. Won my loss. Won my heart. Whoa. Where did that come from? I did somewhat lend it to him. And he stole it. He broke it. And shattered it to pieces. I bet he keeps a face of me on the wall and throws darts at it. He should. Because I do! Okay...Not really. But sometimes I feel so angry. And releasing my anger on his hatred feels right. I have not actually seen him in person.

So. Yup. I am terribly bored. Girls come in here. Squeal. Give horrific auditions. And run after Joe. I wish he did not come. I wish Miley was here. Or anyone really. I need some form of amusement. Entertainment. Sitting in chair is tons of fun! Nope. Not really.I wish drama would drop in like a bomb. Surprise these losers of people.

I walk inside. There is a table and chairs. I still wonder who the famous dude is.

They call my name. I have to help another girl audition. Gag.

They tell me he will be here soon.

I walk toward some blonde chick.

I hear the footsteps approaching me.

She slowly turns around and...

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Lilly's POV**

We scream. Why is he here?

"_You?"_

I spit it out. I am disgusted. This was supposed to be my big day. I did not realize it would be this big. He stays silent. I speak.

"Why are you here?"

I say it in a whisper. Like a ghost is near. I am terribly frightened. Who invited the bozo?

"I am playing the part of Edward."

What!? He can't. And I...But...Nooooooo. He must leave. I must push him off this stupid building..I wait for him to walk away. He doesn't. I cannot play Bella. If he plays Edward. That will suck!

I decided to walk away before it is too late. His face lights up when he hears my shoes clacking against the hard surface.

"Wait...Where are you going?"

"I am leaving. I can't be in a movie that involves _you_."

He seems taken back. Offended. Insulted. Good. The jerk deserves the worst. He replies with a soft ,"_Okay". _I am grateful. I refuse to care. And yet. I feel sorry. Maybe he does not deserve my ignorance. Uh...Yeah. I am pretty sure he does. Wow. I am arguing with myself.

I leave the building before I expect someone worse to come in. Namely...Miley.

Two weeks later.

**Nick's POV**

I still am shocked. Even after three years. She hates me. Its odd. Even if I hated her. I did not expect her to still hate me. It was bugging my mind all day.

For the movie. The parts went to Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewert. I dropped out.

I found out. She was joining the cast of an 'abcfamily' show. I decided to go after her. I don't know why though. I am just wanting peace. A truce. I feel if we keep this hatred up it will ruin my reputation. So I got to guest star on the show. A few times. As myself.

I walked into the studio. Darren was already shooting a scene with Shailene. Darren plays Ricky,the bad boy. And Shailene plays the pregnant geek, Amy. Shailene walked away from him and another person appeared. I recognized her immediately. It was Lilly. Darren spoke.

"Let's go have some fun tonight."

I knew he was referring to booze and sex. Well. His character was. Then Lilly got closer to him. Brought her face a single inch away.

"Ricky."

She breathed out the name. It reminded me of the night I kissed her. Man. How unoriginal.

I saw her expression. It was a soft. Her eyes fluttering. It reminded me of someone else. The angel! Of the dream. The way her smooth voice was expressed. It was like magic. Perfection.

Than he brought his lips down onto her. Her fingers stood still on his neck but firm. There was a tight grip on her waist. Her foot started wobbling. Was she sick? Was she nauseous? Then they broke apart. He arm was shaking like crazy. But her face remained calm. Then I remembered her face when she saw me at the auditions. This was a mistake. She looked over at my direction. And the directer yelled cut. I decided to walk away before anything bad happens. Like her ripping my eyes out.

"Nick."

It was the way she said my name. It caused me to want to smile. It filled me up with pleasure. I looked at her directly. Her face was blank. Showing no thought. She just stared at me. I did not know what to say. We stood in a awkward silence until a harsh voice broke in.

"Nick. What the hell are you doing?"

Miely. I did not know what she was doing here. I looked at Lilly. She lookes like a frightened little girl. So delicate. Fragile. She did not deserve to be broken. Even if I broke her heart...Eh...Nevermind?...But I knew one thing.

Miley loved to cause drama.

AN: Decided to end it there. There was a slight twist. I think I should start bringing the other characters in the next chapter. I love adding cliffhangers. I will try to update. Reviews are great!

-SweetSmiles16


	12. The Encounter

**AN: Hi. Hope you like this chapter. Ok. Bye.Oh.Wait.This is in Lilly's POV. Yup. OK. And this was inspired by the songs "Teardrops On My Guitar", "Bubbly", and "Bleeding Love".Yup. Bye**

**Disclaimer: Blah. I.Own.Nothing.**

Man. I can't believe this. How many times must I be caught doing something wrong? When it really is not wrong. But the people suspect it is. And blame me. I cry. Get depressed. And cut myself. Okay. So I don't cut myself. But I might as well. I mean it is like people expect me to be emotional all the time. The truth is I am just sensitive. Nah. I am...Well. Just me. I don't raise my voice. I never stand up for myself. So. I end up getting taken advantage of. And it sucks. I mean I am eighteen with the self defense method of a five year old. I get caught doing something that is considered 'wrong'... And I just stand there. Silent. Hoping a miracle would happen to shut the person up. Like a random hobo drunk enough. He would chase the person away from me. Or a child. Beating the person randomly up. It would be considered convenient. Too convenient. And then I would get blamed again. Joy.

And you must have no idea of what I am speaking of. So. All I do is work. Do what I am supposed to do. Try to make a profit in my life. I come to the studio expecting no surprises. I come excited. Working on a genius role for a show. I worked with Darren on a kissing scene. It was very intense. It was just acting but it felt so real. It made my mind fly back to my kiss with Nick. It starts in my toes. and I crinkle my nose. The feeling shows. When he kisses my nose. He made me smile. Just for a while. Wherever he goes. My mind was congested with flashbacks. I started to loose my grip. I felt very uneasy. But luckily for me. Darren had a firm grip. To keep me from falling. The flashbacks made me want to cry. Made me want to see his face. It was a necessity. The pain was huge. I was closed off from love. I did not need the pain. One or twice was enough. And it was all in vain. There is the rush that came with his embrace. In this world of loneliness. My heart is crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. Its draining all of me.

And right after I finish the scene. He pops up out of nowhere. I swear. I would love to have a huge hammer. And play wack-a-mole. Or in this case wack-a-Nick. He gives me a look of sadness and starts to walk away. First he comes to my studio. Watches my scene. And when its time for a chat he just walks away. Coward. Then I say his name.

Saying 'Nicky' would be too cruel .Even if I hate this pathetic loser. I don't think he deserves being called an awful and childish nickname. But I was pretty sure Miley used to call him that. Probably still does. Poor boy. I almost pity him. Feel bad for him. Too bad he deserves a rude girlfriend like her. I think he came to apologize. Or yell at me. But even if. I knew one thing. I was definitely not prepared for this encounter.

He turns around. With a hopeful look. Just like a child. I almost chuckle. But I decided to keep a straight face. Showing any sign of emotion would be suicide. He would think I like him and stay longer. I just want him to leave. And stay out of my life. And just when I think things would not get any worse. I hear a sharp voice which breaks the silence. She asks him his purpose of being here. He just shrugs. Great. So he really does not care. Fantastic. I feel so great. What a waste of time. Existence.

I knew I should have kept quiet. I have always kept quiet. I have always tried to ignore her words. Thinking she could not get to me. I was wrong. Every time I kept silent. I gave her a reason to keep yelling at me. And every word would raise my anger. My confidence would need to boom. I needed to say something. I need to yell at her. My anger caused me to cry. She was the reason for all the drama. She was the reason for my unhappiness. And him. He was the reason I stayed up at night. I would never get any sleep. I would just pray. I would cry. I would stay quiet. But not anymore. The silence must end. Her drama must end. He must get off my mind. I know it is impossible. But it hurts too much.

It hurts to hear the couple name ,'Niley. It hurts to hear how happy they are. I strum a guitar at night. Sit on my bed and sing softly. I remember the old Lilly. I was horrific. Her songs were puke as it was. I thought I sounded good. But once my heart was put into a song. My voice would be heard. By me of course. It was a cry for help. To no one in particular. Nick Jonas was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing keeping me wishing on shooting star. I always keep singing. I don't know why I do .Man. I just crossed the corny line.

When I finally came back to reality I looked at Miley. She was broken. She needed to find a way to pleasure herself. And Nick was not that. I heard this from Joe. She was hopeless. She was the villain in my story. In my life. It would have not been any different without Nick in it. It was not like a guy came between our 'friendship'. I would still despise her. She was glaring at me. Blaming me again in her mind. I could tell. Her glares showed it all. I wondered if Miley cried. If she cried at all. I wonder if she ever reflected on her life. How she treats others. Me. Her family. Her friends. Everyone. She is not superior. She is nothing for me to be intimidated of. I cleared my throat. And raised my voice.

"Nick. Why are you here?"

We all wanted the answer. It twinkled in my eyes. Showed in her expression. She was confused. Her thoughts probably was he was cheating on her. She assumed the worst. She did not hear any of our stories. I would only walk out of here ,satisfied, if the truth was revealed. We waited patiently for him to speak. He was probably trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know. I wanted to talk to you."

Miley and I spoke at the same time. Saying the same thing.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I felt like I needed to apologize. I regret the mistakes I made in the past."

Miley was shocked. What is with people being shocked today?

"Lilly..."

I did not respond. I just became alert. I became interested with what he has to say. He was struggling with his words. He was struggling with Miley being there. I knew what he had to say was important. Miley did too. She knew what he was saying. Tears started rolling down her face. She tried to stop him. She started sobbing.

"Nick! No. Don't you dare say it."

He sighed looked at her. Then twitched. He was going to say something else.

"I don't love you. I feel nothing for you."

Well. That was a waste of time. I already knew that. But still I did not feel comfortable. She did it again. She won. He in just putty in her hands. This is it. I just stared at him. He tried to touch my face. I flinched. And backed away. I shook my head. Trying to prevent the tears from falling. It was too late. I closed my eyes shut.

"Lilly..."

He tried to say something comforting. Why did I care? It might be true. I really felt something for this moron. Karma bites. He tried to get close to me. I brushed him off. It was the end. I did not need this. I thought he was meant for me. Why must the guys I like always be jerks? Maybe I should be a lesbian. And just date all the bitches in the world. It was all too over dramatic. And I knew I was over reacting. But I could not take it anymore. I could not handle it.

"No! Get off me!"

I screeched the worst. I glared at him through my tears. This would really mess up the make-up. But I did not care.

"Just stop. Just stop it! Nick. You keep playing games with me."

"Lilly..Calm down."

Who does he think he is? Telling me to calm down. After he basically killed me. Murdered me. He took a knife a stabbed it through my hearts. The wounds would never mend. The world would never exist for me any longer.

"NO! Nick...Just leave me the fuck alone. I am sick of this drama. I don't need this!"

I kept screaming. People looked at the scene. They thought I was crazy. I must have looked like a child throwing tantrum. And even if it was pouring outside. I decided to run. And never come back. To this bitch and this loser. To this drama.

I kept running. He screamed my name. He ran after me. And when he finally caught up to me. I fell into his arms. And sobbed into his shirt. I hated this. I hated him. We were soaked in the rain. He took my chin and caused me to look up at him.

I whispered in a deadly temper.

"Why do you not love me?"

Why did I say that? Now he would think I do. And then it off to the 'pathetic things to say' book. If there is such thing.

He spoke. It was soft. It was breathless. But the words kept my heart beating. And my blood pumping.

"I do."

And then he kissed me. It was so weird. But right. I felt so pathetic. Being stuck in this corny Cinderella story. He walked me to a apartment building. It was his. We needed to have a honest talk. Just me and him. But first. I needed to change.

**AN:I just wanted to tell you. I'm thinking of ending this story soon. I am thinking of making a sequel. With a pretty different plot. But this is not the last chapter. There will be a few more.**

-SweetSmiles16


	13. Idiot in Love

_**AN: Yo...Hi...I am too hyper to come up with a good enough Author's Note so...Yup! Oh...I would like to dedicate this chapter to some awesome reviewers. These people have reviewed every chapter...Talita-Michelle and KWRCtm. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I own absolutely nothing. Except the plot.**_

**Nick's POV**

She backed away from me. Shivering. I realized I just made a huge mistake. I tried to get her calm down. It only made things worse. Seeing her so vulnerable. So soft. So young. She did not deserve this. My stupidity. I could not stand up to Miley. As much as I would have wanted to try. She was too powerful. She would go off and tell the media stupid rumors. She would kill me. As much as I would love to die. I refuse to die without letting Lilly know how I really felt. I truly did not know how I felt. But I knew something was wrong. Misunderstood. Misplaced. Something was out of place. Something deserved to take the place in my heart. Heart. Odd word. I realize it is just a part of my body. A very important part. Without its beating. I would not be a able to live. Survive. So having it ripped out would be death. I knew how Lilly felt.

Although I was convinced Lilly hated my guts. Just seeing her face. How she needed to be touched. She needed arms to wrap around her. Without support she would fall apart. She ran off out in the ran. I stood there. Completely lost. I just watched as her body soon blurred. She just became a memory. Nothing more. And I reacted very quickly. Screaming her name like a child who just lost his mother. I needed to talk to her. And she was gone. I could not let her leave. Me. Again. I looked over to Miley. She was smirking at her. And when she noticed me her smirk changed to a grin. Then to a soft smile. I scowled. Cruel. Heartless. Miley truly did not care.

"Just forget about her Nick. You have me."

_Unfortunately._I was punished with a disturbing girlfriend. I was sick and tired of her. Getting rid of her trace was on my mind. I decided to put the words I said to Lilly towards Miley. Change the perspective.

"I hate you."

Gasp. That was the only sign of true emotion showing on her face. My fist was ready to knock her out. She just smirked that annoying and innocent smirk. I glared.

"That is too bad. I am all you have."

I took the necklace she forced to put me on. It was symbolic. Showing our relationship. I tore it off my neck. And threw it on the ground.

"Go to hell."

And I ran. Directly to Lilly. It was hard to find her. It all the rain and confusion. But when I reached her. She immediately turned around. Unsure what to do. She fell into my arms. I held her awkwardly.But I did not want to let her go. I was afraid. Afraid I would lose her. Lose the chance. The chance to know how she really thinks about me. I did not want her to just become a memory. I did not want to have her face burn in my mind. I did not want to hurt her. I did not want to hate her. Sometimes I had no choice. Because of Miley. Because of my fear. Fear of rejection. No. I refuse for it to end like this. I held her tight. Scared of her disappearing. Scared of my arms hugging just air. I wanted to smell her hair. See her eyes. I lifted her face. I was ashamed. I cannot believe I was the cause of the tears. I was the misery in her life. Her eyes were pale. Open with nothingness. And it was all my fault.I truly am an idiot in love. She poured out a terrible question. The question that caused my heart to stop.

"Why do you not love me?"

I wished I could have answered that with a corny response. Something Romeo. Or Prince Charming. I responded with a simple.

"I do."

Then I kissed her softly on her lips. It was a easy and simple thing to do. Then she followed me to my apartment. To talk.

It is pretty stupid. Having your enemy in your own apartment. In fact it kind of defeats the purpose. The purpose of hating her. It is also stupid to let her sit on your bed. And wear your shirt. It was a simple polo that was large enough to cover her knees. She looked extravagant. Her beauty was not ruined with make-up. But it was hidden. I really like her appearance. Even if she did not. I sat across from her on a office chair. I handed her a cut of hot cocoa. She gave a small smile.

I was the first to speak.

"I don't actually hate you."

_Or do I?_

She just stared at me with no response. I continued.

"I don't think you hate me either."

_That was cocky._

She cocked her head to the side. Showing a slight sign of confusion. Cute.

"I am mad at you Nick. Always have been. Since the first day I met you. Excluding the "Otis" moment"

"I liked how Otis smelled. And his music was nice."

She chuckled. It was not humor. But it was pretty silly. And a ridiculous thing to say.

"Why are you mad at me? What have I done?"

She took a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"You chose the pretty girl over me."

"Pretty girl?... Oh. Miley?"

She nodded. I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"I apologize for that. And every mistake I have made."

The decisions and mistakes I have made in the past were wrong. It stuck through my conscience my entire life. I have always wondered why. The truth was forced to be revealed somehow. Over the years I struggled finding the truth. And when I did. I denied it.Lilly did not understand. How it felt to be Nick Jonas. I was stuggling with the pressure of the public. Stuggling with living through diabetes. Miley did not know that. No one did. No one would expect me to have it. It is part of my life now. And I suffer through it. I could be dieing everyday. But it would not be fullfilling unless she was by my side. I thought Lilly was undestanding my persepective.

Nope. Not really.

"Yeah. So am I. But it is too late now. You have Miley. And I have no one. We will find our true loves and move on. I don't think I can live with you. But I can't live without you either."

She can't?

_Tell her._

Tell her what?

_Tell her you love her._

Why would I do that?

_Just do it you moron._

I hate it when my conscience would pressure me to do things. But I blurted it out anyways.

"I can't believe I am saying this. But..."

Oh. God. I can't do this.

"I have fallen in love with you."

She did not gasp. She did not cry. She did not hug me. She did not smile. She just sat there. With no emotion. And finally. Her mood changed. To Rage...

"You moron. Why did you not tell me this before?"

Did not expect that reaction.

"I don't know. I thought we hated each other...Remember?"

Dude. I am seriously wondering who I was anymore.

"I love you too."

Ah. Gosh. Man. Damn. What the noodle? I cannot believe this. This is corny beyond belief.

"Good...?"

She laughed.

"Come on you dope. Ask me out..."

I laughed at her.

"OK. You want to go out?"

Kevin is the romantic. I suck at this stuff.

"Okay. On one condition."

Oh. Joy.

"What?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Thats a relief.

And she sat on my bed. And slept on my shoulder. Spending the rest of the time she could there. We were not dating. We were not deeply in love. We were not friends. We were not enemy. We were two hopelessly confused people. Who just happened to fall in love? Kinda?

And just like that the day ended. And my enemy was my love? My 'love was my enemy? What about everyone else? And Michelle? Crap. I have a lot of work to do.

**AN: I am really not creative today. But yup. This was the chapter. Yup...Bye!...There are a few more chapters. Then maybe a sequel.**

**-SweetSmiles16**


	14. Stronger

**AN: Hey. I realized that I rushed the 'Lilly forgiving Nick thing.' So...I decided to add this chapter to fill up any confusion. The '_italics ' _are Lilly's thoughts. There are a lot of lyric put into the story. Can you guess them?**

**Disclaimer: Hope you get it by now. I.Own.Nothing. Except the plot.**

_Late._

Lilly was sitting in a small coffee shop sipping her hot drink slowly. She really expected some sort of comeback for him. But instead he left her stranded in a empty coffee shop. Waiting. For the idiot she forgave. She did not understand her actions. How she decided he deserved her forgiveness. How she acted so pathetic around him. She was supposed to slap him. Well. That is what Lilly Truscott would do. But instead she was hopeless. She should have just screamed at his face. Make him feel worthless. Guilty. She must have seemed to desperate. But desperate was how she had become. She would do anything to get the truth. She needed to know. How else would she know.

_Typical._

She kind of expected this. He was a guy. Guys make mistakes. A lot. He also happened to be extremely famous. With the press around him. He probably did not want the people to bother them. _Yeah. Right. _He had Miley. On his back. She was trying to get back together with him. Or he was breaking it off with her. Lilly was oblivious.

_Pathetic._

Sometimes she felt it was love. Sometimes she doesn't. Sometimes she was frozen. Sometimes she was burning up. It was just a day. Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just an boy. Just and ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky. As he asked if she would come along. She started to realize. That everyday he would find what he was looking for. Like a shooting star. He shines so bright.

His eyes were like a jungle. His smiles, it like the radio. He whispers songs into my window. In words that nobody knows. There are pretty girls on every corner. They watch as he is walking home.

_Forget You._

She wanted to say it face to face. Before he could walk away from her. She wanted him to listen up. Thing were not going to change. She loved him. But she was in the way. Where does that leave me? What a mess. She was so wrapped up in him. And there was nobody else for her. In her heart. She was so confused. But kept telling herself to forget him. That is all she needed to do. She had to face the truth. There was no good for her. Forget him. Lilly really wished she could. Get him off her mind. As hard as she tried. She could not forget you. She went wrong. Thinking she could have him. Even if she knew the truth. She thought he was in love with someone else. Miley. She did not mean any disrespect. But Miley had nothing on Lilly. She wished could have been different. Maybe Lilly and Nick were not meant to be. And that was what was killing her. The best thing for her was to find someone else. Again. But that would not happen unless Lilly could forget Nick.

She was reflecting on her moment with Nick. She realized she really did not have any. And she needed some. The moments would keep her head high. Keep her confident.

_Watch me Nick._

Lilly was not the average type of girl. She was going to show the world the strength in her. That sometimes they can't see. She was going to switch her style. And soon things may get wild. But she would prove she could conquer anything. From her head to toe. She was taking full control. She would make it on her own. This time. Nick. And Miley. Better watch out. Going for the knock out. And she won't stop. Until she would be on top. Not going to give up. Until she gets what was hers. She was hot now. So he better have taken a step back. She was taking over. Watch her shine. So. He better have been getting ready. Until I come. Until the job is done. There was no time to rest. Or waste. There was nothing stopping her. She would prove she would be the best she could be. From her head to toe. Her mind, body, and soul. She was taking full control, this time. Bet you don't think she can take it. But her mind and body are strong. Bet you don't think she can make it. It won't take long. Bet you don't think she can take it. But she mind and body are strong. Bet you don't think she can make it. It won't take long. Now watch her shine.

He walked through the shop. With _her._ Why was Miley here?

_Ugh. Loser._

He had a nervous look on his face. Stupid. How could he think he could bring Miley here? Lilly hated Miley. And Miley was not so fond of Lilly.

_Told you I made dinner plans For you and me and no one else That don't include your crazy friends Well I'm done With awkward situation's empty conversations Oh This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done with texting, Sorry for the miscommunication ._

Great. Now Lilly was singing Jonas Brother songs in her head. Joy. Just fantastic!

She was going to be blunt. She was not going to waste time.

"Why is she here?"

He starting blushing. And freaking out. And just when he could not be anymore of a coward. He walked out. Leaving Lilly with the witch. Miley spoke. Briefer than ever.

"You cannot date Nick."

What? How was she supposed to say that? Lilly should have said that. And maybe Miley was on some happy pill. And she would continue with a..."Not with that outfit." And they would go off skipping as best friends. La. La. La. Phooey. Unfortunately. This was reality. There was no elves singing songs. Or marshmallows. Or muffins. Or hyper people. Besides the dog barking like crazy outside.

"You don't decided that."

_That was a horrible comeback. _

"I am dating him."

Hahaha. This bitch makes people laugh.

"Not anymore."

Miley glared at her. Rawr. This was going to turn out to be a cat fight.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley was so innocent. So naive. So stupid. Just as I suspected.

"Miley...Did you not hear? Nick asked me out. On a DATE!"

Screaming things at people add for effect. I learned that while going upside down on a roller coaster with Oliver.

Miley would turn everything against me. In fact. She already had. I missed Oliver. I hated Miley.

She winced at the word 'date'. She whimpered like a puppy.

"But he is my Nicky."

Ugh. Gross. Who would kill harmless animals? And call Nicholas Jerry Jonas ...'Nicky'. Oh that is right. Miley would.

"He was never your Nick. Nor will he ever be."

"How would you know that?"

Why else would he ask me on a date? Oh yeah. I told him to. But he loves me. Right?

It was just on time. He walked back. Miley screeched at him .And held his arm. He brushed her off.

"Nick! Tell her! Tell her!"

She screamed at him as if she was a child.

"What more is there to tell her? I am in love with her."

She dropped her mouth. Upset, She ran out. I stared at him. He said that to Miley. Maybe. He really does love me. I really thought it was an excuse. Just to cover up his mistakes.

He sat on the chair. And I took my seat. He smirked.

"So. Otis. How do you smell today?"

Joy. I get stuck with the idiot.

**AN: Official and Major Nilly moments are the next chapter.:D**

-SweetSmiles16


	15. Author's Note Important

Hey...

So I will delete this Authors Note soon.

I have not been reported yet...ButI am sure I might be soon.

I just wanted to say.I will not move or delete this story.

I am not using the actual Jonas Brothers. I am sure Nick Jonas is not actually a idiot in life..And if he is... :(

But...this is just a character I am using...And because the Jonas brothers are famous...I made these characters...The names are Jonas Brothers...But their personalities are not referred to the real Jonas Brothers.

This story reflects around Lilly. An actual Hannah Montana character. I do not want to move my story. But if someone disagrees...I might have to. I understand there are a lot of Jonas Brother fic.s on here...But this is all based off of that one episode. How I saw Nick...in that one show. And he did not seem very bright on the show. And I am sure that he is very smart in real life.

Please understand my perspective. If you don't...Tell me.

Please do not report this...I really wanted to bring the actual show it this a lot more.

I am not trying to be annoying. I agree that the stories that have nothing to do with HM might have a reason to be reported.

OK... Please give me your feedback. I would like to know before adding another chapter. Lilly Truscott has nothing to do with Camp Rock. Or the real life Jonas Brothers. But the ones starring in the show...That is who I am using.

Thank you for your time.

-SweetSmiles16


	16. Flashbacks and Flirting

_**Author's Note: Sorry! For the late chapter update...School started for me.**_

_**Disclaimer:Yup. You get it by now...I do not own Hannah Montana.**_

**Lilly's Point of View**

There are points of your life when you are so bored you look back to the past. Me. Lilly Truscott have matured in ways no one could have understood. I used to be a preppy skateboarding tomboy. I was stuck with Oliver and Miley. They were my best friends. I could have distinctly remembered days when Miley put herself first instead of me. Like the 'dorky glasses' incident. So I got new glasses and they basically looked ugly. And my mother did not get me contacts. So I was stuck with them. And this loser ,Heather, challenged me. But I was so self conscience of how my glasses made me appear I struggled. Instead of just not caring. And there was Miley. Hannah had this skin care billboard thing. And the photographer added a zit to her flawless face. Miley really encouraged me to just go ahead and beat Heather. But she ,herself, was so vain she could not deal with it. So she lied to me. And I eventually found out. She knew her face was flawless. Which made me more insecure.

I could have remembered the days when I though Miley was a good friend. What was it that made me blind enough to think she was the best friend I had ever had? I was naive. Something that haunted me throughout the rest of my life. There were very few times where I would have confronted Miley.

Nick. After seeing Miley's big crush on him, I never could see him as attractive. She would talk about his deep brown eyes. I never understood why. I always thought they were squinty and odd on his face. Well, until now. And his curls. They made him look childish and were all over the place. I thought they were odd. Until now. His personality never struck me as shy and sensitive. I thought he was just a guy who will always have his boyish charm. They say he has the spirit of an old man. And when enthusiasm is shown. You would think he was insane.

Memories. They have always haunted me. Questions would always been asked toward me about my father. Although I have said I loved the old coot. I have lied. I don't like to think of myself as helpless. But when I was younger. I was. He was your average type of father. Somewhat. Honestly, I could not see why my mother married him. He was overweight, lazy, and just plain ugly. I hated my father. When I was younger my personality was different. I was just a cheerful child. My father always encouraged me to be pretty. Which caused me to question my appearance.

Am I not pretty?

I have always struggled with my body. When I was younger I refused to eat. I had a strange urge to please my father. I wanted him to appreciate the way I looked. And I was only six years old. He never liked me. He told me I was ugly. He told me I was fat. And my response would be to sit on my bed and cry. I would watch as a tear would make its way down my face. It would fall on my hand and I would stare at it. I would look though it blurry reflection and see myself. I was weak. I would stay silent as the other tears would follow. The emotions were bland. I had a apathetic perspective toward my hurt. And my father would find me. Silent tears falling on my face. I would stare at him emotionlessly. I would stare at the fake.

I was closed off from reality. Floating in my mind fantasy. My mind would replay the though. Crushed by the truth. I would hide in the wilderness. Created by my thief. Who stole my innocence. Bringing cruelty. Fighting against the light. Which travels through my soul. Mocking my every step. Displaying my affection. For those I wish to please. Angst filled through tears. I was hushed by the secret. Awaiting of which is me. Swollen by the coward. I denied the facts. And opened the guilt. I seeked a chance to clear my mind. See a conscience of which is mine. Attached to the note of truce. He would never touch me again. My father left me eventually. And my life changed drastically. I became who I am. The skater. For ever and more.

Here I sit. On this chair. With this boy. I wish I knew. And I open my mouth. And exhale the past. It is gone. I will begin the new.

**Third Person**

She looked as he looked at her with a blank expression. He then cracked a smile. She was so deep in though. She forgot what he had done.

"Lilly..."

She kept quiet. He knew why. He randomly brought Miley out of nowhere. He should have expected it. Why had he brought Miley? For closure. To show Miley who he loved. Or at least thought he loved. No. He loved her. And he would just show the world how. He pulled his hand from his lap at dropped it on the table. Making a 'ping' noise. She still did not move. He slowly started to slide it toward her hand. Which rested lazily on the the oppisite side. He looked at her expression. She was still lost in her own world. He reached her hand. And lifted his index finger. He slowly placed it on the very edge of her fingertip. Then he lifter her hand and put it in is own.

Man. I didn't know this was this complicated.

He was holding her hand and squeezed it gently. That sort of woke her out of her trance. Her head bounced up. She looked directly at him.

"Nick."

One word will apparently solve everything.

"I'm sorry."

Smile. She smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

"Me too."

_Why did I just say that?_

"Lilly. I really like you. And I kind of want to work things out with you."

Smirk. Best thing ever.

"Work? With me?"

What game was she playing at?

"Kind of."

Nice response. Genius.

She leaned in across the table. Her face was dangerously close. He kept glancing at her lips.

She blew her sweet scent all over his face. He basically died at that point.

"How so?"

Face way too close. _Watch yourself Truscott._

"I can think of a few ideas."

"Hmm."

He started to sweat. She was going past the limits.

"Yeah."

The way he said it. Made her wanted to just grab his face. It drove her crazy. Husky. That is the word.

"So. How are you going to make it up to me?"

Teasing. Flirting. What the hell happened to Lilly?

"You tell me."

_Kiss her. _Well. At least his conscience was working.

She leaned more close. And the foreheads interacted.

She lifted her face and placed a soft kiss on his nose. Satisfied. She pulled back.

Disappointed. He felt like he was going to pee in his pants. But instead he grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the cafe.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

She giggled.

They kept running until he reached a old house.

"Where are we?"

"My parents house. I think it is time we should see Joe and Kevin."

What?

_**Author's Note: Ooh. They finally get to meet the other Jonas Brothers. **_


End file.
